


The News

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [39]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi, NHL!Chowder, Prompt Fill, Waiting Impatiently, minor or background Tony "Tango" Tangredi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Waiting to hear if your boyfriend is getting good news or bad is difficult, even with your other boyfriend there to share the load.
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 26





	The News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> [Kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani) asked for W: Waiting impatiently for something from [this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/187583718365/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)

Dex was pacing. It was what he did. Every third or fourth pass, he’d run his fingers through his hair. 

Nursey was pretty sure that pacing didn’t help anything, but all he’d managed to do was distract himself in thirty second intervals by playing games on his phone. 

Nothing either of them did was going to make time go faster or make the interim more bearable. So they continued. Nursey played games on his phone and watched Dex pace and Dex paced. Every time he passed, Dex reached out and they brushed their fingers together. Reassurance. Connection. Grounding. 

After fifteen minutes like that, Dex flopped onto the couch next to him and gripped his hand which was all the permission that Nursey required to press as close to his side as possible. 

“Have you guys heard-” Tango’s eyes went wide and with a grimace he backed out of the room quietly. 

Nursey assumed that Dex must have glared at him. Or maybe Nursey’d glared at him when he’d looked up. It was hard to say at this point. Clearly they hadn’t heard anything. If they’d heard something, they wouldn’t be sitting there waiting to hear something. 

It was another ten minutes of the pad of Dex’s thumb rubbing gently but incessantly over the knuckle of his own thumb before Chowder entered the room. 

They both immediately leaned forward, giving him their utmost attention.

Chowder, the little shit, had a completely blank expression. Whoever taught him that should be pelted with water balloons full of cold water. It was so much better when they could tell when he was happy. It was always better when Chowder was happy.

“Well?” Nursey broke first.

Then he was instantly rewarded with a giant Chowder smile. “The Sharks gave me an offer. A hella swawesome offer. I’m going to be a Shark!”

Before Nursey or Dex could stand up to hug him, though they’d both shifted to do so, Chowder was flying through the air to land in their laps. Somehow, Nursey was never really sure how, they managed to keep the celebratory hugs and kisses subdued enough to avoid fines. At least until they were in the privacy of their rooms.


End file.
